Flashpoint: Truth or Dare
by elle127
Summary: Ever wanted to ask Ed why he's bald? Ever wanted to see Sam and Jules get back together? Come on, we all have burning questions and now we can get answers! Ask them anything, or ask them to do almost anything. And if you wanna see Spike to the macarena...
1. Flashpoint Truth or Dare Part One

Elle: ok everyone, I saw this idea in another fandom and figured I'd try it out with our beloved Flashpoint characters! It's called _Flashpoint: Truth or Dare_ and it's an interactive story where you leave a review giving questions and dares to our Flashpoint characters!

Sam: aw hell no, Elle, you know once you put that up I'm probably going to be attacked by a rabid fangirl army

Elle: Jules will save you :)

Spike: Aw hell yeah! Come on guys hurry up and give us something

Greg: I agree with Sam

Lou: hey, maybe I'll get some attention for once

Elle: so all you guys need to do is drop a review and I'll try to update weekly. The rules are: there are basically no rules but all I ask is to keep the dares and questions "T" rated. Thanks!

And so it begins!


	2. Flashpoint Truth or Dare Part Two

Risa: Hi everyone, Elle ran into a bit of traffic coming back from volleyball practice so I'm here to fill in for her!

Spike: but you look exactly like Elle.

Risa: But I'm not Elle, I'm Risa. Elle is running sixes with her volleyball team because they're having trouble passing a ball.

Spike: are you related to Elle?

Risa: I'm one of the official liaisons between five different fandoms. Since Elle is not available be thankful I'm getting paid to ask you questions and not Jen

Spike: but…

Risa: enough, people have been kind enough to submit questions and they're not here to read about us bickering about my official liaison business.

Greg: so it would be a good idea to get started then

Ed: because we only have a few days off and I kinda wanted to spend them with my family…

Risa: Clark has a girlfriend

Ed: how do you…?

Risa: I know things, moving on…

Sam: wait, I have a question!

Risa: you couldn't have asked before I read the question?

Sam: if this is _Flashpoint: Truth or Dare_ shouldn't you ask us if we want truth or dare?

Risa: Sammy-boy you obviously don't know how these kind of fics work do you?

Sam: it's not that hard to figure out

Risa: well you really don't have a say in the matter Sammy-boy. You see it's all about what the fans want you to do. If the fangirls want you to streak across the room, then you have to streak across the room.

Sam: and what if I don't want to streak across the room?

Risa: you have no choice; it's all in your binding legal contract.

Greg: what binding legal contract?

Risa: I'm getting tired of answering your questions! Answer the fan questions damn it!

Spike: but the fans haven't asked us any questions yet.

Risa:*facepalm * oh yes they have *pulls letter out of giant sack* see? This one's from Uniquefreak202. Oh look Spike, it's directed at you!

_Question from uniquefreak202: uh, question for spike? I think? Why do you still live with your parents? Is this what I'm supposed to do? _

Risa: yep, that's what you're supposed to do, and if you have anything you want to see happen like Spike doing the Macarena to the Soulja boy song…all you have to do is dare

Spike: My mother loves me very much

Risa: and this love is what keeps you bound to your parent's house?

Spike: wtf? I get free room and board as long as I empty the dishwasher and keep my basement clean. Besides what's cooler than living in a basement?

Risa: living in an attic?

Spike: nah, basements are so much cooler. I get free cable!

Risa: anybody care to share opinions?

Lou: Spike's mom makes some kick-ass spaghetti

Risa: ….. *plunges hand into letter bag* ooh look at this…

Ed: what is it?

Risa: it's a dare!

Wordy: *hasn't said anything yet* for who?

Risa: Sammy-boy and Jules! Let's see, a dare from Justicerocks

_Dare from Justicerocks: I loved this idea and I loved this chapter! :D here is my dare! 1) I want Sam and Jules to kiss, get back together, get engaged, get married and have bunches of kids! :D_

Risa: I think the majority of the Flashpoint fans would support this….

Sam: but we broke up for a reason

Risa: Divisional Transfer's not that bad.

Sam: you got to stay in your division! Your boyfriend went elsewhere!

Risa: your binding legal contract says you and Jules have to do the whole nine yards

Sam: screw the binding legal contract!

Risa: you don't like Jules anymore?!?! *GASP*

Greg: *GASP*

Ed: *GASP*

Wordy: *GASP*

Spike: *GASP*

Lou: *GASP*

Jules: *Bitch slap*

Sam: how do you get 'you don't like Jules anymore' from 'screw the binding legal contract'?

Risa: the same way I can make a volleyball reference out of anything

Sam: oooooo-kay

Risa: look if you were still in love with Jules you would have jumped at the chance to marry her you dumbass. You and Ulrich should hang out one time.

Sam: Risa look, I love Jules but I'm not exactly the type of person to go shouting my feelings to the world about it.

Risa: You're gonna piss off the fan(girls) if you don't do the dare. Want me to get some mistletoe?

Spike: It's summer!

Risa: *is typing on her blackberry* Exactly, I'm not waiting until December to hook them up so MISTLETOE!

Sam: really I like, no I love Jules but—

Risa: then you will sit down and do as the fangirls tell you.

~door bell rings somewhere~

Risa: put Sam and Jules in the hot seat, the mistletoe is here! *runs off to the door*

Wordy: uh where are we anyway?

Risa *comes back with mistletoe* the briefing room, I rearranged it to make fit our needs! Lookie, the mistletoe is here are Sam and Jules in the hot seat?

Sam and Jules: *are sitting on either side of Lou*

Risa: Lou, can you sit next to Spike please?

Lou: uh sure *moves*

Risa: *runs up behind Sam and Jules and hoists the out of season mistletoe over their heads* lookie, mistletoe, you know what you gotta do!

Sam: *is internally confused* *leans in and kisses Jules on the cheek*

Jules: *blushes slightly*

Risa: who's got a ring?!

Sam: now you're pushing it

Risa: if you two wanna continue I can find a closet…

Greg: I think it's time for the next review Risa…

Risa: We have to finish out this one first!

Greg: but these things take a while to get sorted out

Risa: fine this dare is a product of my own design but it's going to help out part two of Justicerocks' dare. Sam and Jules, there's a Tim Horton's about a block away form the station…I'm in the mood for a double-double, Sam's buying. Who wants anything?

Ed: I want an espresso

Greg: regular coffee, black

Spike: the usual

Lou: milk and sugar

Wordy: you guys know what I like

Sam: Risa, I'm totally broke, maybe you should pay for all of this

Risa: yeah, but it's your dare, now go!

Sam and Jules: *leave to get the coffee*

Risa: ok, next question!

Ed: wait, did you send Sam and Jules out tactfully or did you just want coffee?

Risa: both, anyway the next question is for the rest of you from mollymarine

_Question from mollymarine: very cool idea. I want to know from Greg, Lou, Ed, Spike and Wordy how they feel about Sam and Jules. Should they be together? And do you think they should be on the same team?_

Risa: this should be interesting

Spike: wait, Sam and Jules are going out?

Risa: have you been living under a rock?

Spike: I'm really confused

Greg: I can't really pick a side on the whole Sam/Jules thing. Jules is like my daughter and I'm happy that she found someone she can be happy with, who understands her position but it's Sam, who's on her team and is like a son to me. I think it's a little weird.

Risa: that's a really qualified and well thought out answer; do you think they should stay on the same team?

Greg: Once again that depends; it's being caught in a rock and a hard place situation. They work really well together and they have excellent chemistry with the rest of the team but if they let a relationship get in the way of that we could be facing some disastrous results

Risa: Ed, care to answer the question?

Ed: Jules isn't a pretty little princess; she's a hardworking member of this team, as is Sam. Jules was the only woman that Sam went on more than one date with so it's obvious he cares a lot about her. Jules is another story; I think she might be a little confused. I think she doesn't know if she likes Sam as a brother or as something more. As for staying on the same team, if they can keep it professional, which they have, then I have no problem with it.

Risa: Wordy, you haven't spoken much. Would you like to put your two cents in?

Wordy: sure Risa. Sam and Jules's relationship came into light after Jules was shot but before that it was really subtle even on calls they seemed to be very professional about it. As for being on the same team thing I agree with Ed and Greg.

Risa: Lou, you often get no love. You wanna say something?

Lou: Sam and Jules are great teammates and great friends but I think if they get a little carried away with the relationship then it could have disastrous results. I'm not saying they should break up rather rethink what they're trying to do. It might have to come down who's willing to sacrifice what. All relationships involve sacrifice, in their case it's a spot on the team or the relationship itself. I'll pray that they find the right answers.

Risa: Spike?

Spike: apparently I've been living under a rock, but as long as they're not blatantly making out in the locker room then I have no problems with it.

Risa: and staying on the same team?

Spike: as long as they're not blatantly making out in the locker room then I have no problems with it.

Sam: we're back

Jules: and we have coffee

Risa: yay! Double-double! :D

Sam: you owe me fifty bucks!

Risa: are you and Jules back together?

Jules: maybe…..

Risa: ok that's not fair; you two have a dare are you together or not?

Sam: we're thinking about it, I don't wanna rush it

Risa: well then, that's all the questions and dares for this chapter. Next chapter we'll explore the Jam situation, hopefully by then we'll have some definite answers. If you wanna know anything, or see these guys do anything, drop a review and their binding legal contracts will make them do it!

Elle: wait! Risa you can't close this chapter just yet

Risa: where the hell did you come from?

Elle: we had a last minute request for Spike and Lou!

Lou: what? You mean someone actually wants to see me do something

Risa: give me the letter

_Dare from: sassyboots4: I __want spike and lou to record themselves singing "like a virgin" on Lou's cell, and send it to the entire SRU..hehe that would be funny!:)_

Elle: give me the phone Lou

Lou: what oh Hell no I am not never in a million years

Risa: BINDING LEGAL CONTRACT

Lou: damn it,

Spike: alright, I got the video from YouTube! Ready Lou

Lou: fine

Lou: I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you

Spike: *off key* I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

Lou and Spike: Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine

Spike: *to Ed* Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last

Lou: You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold

Lou and Spike: Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine

Lou: that's it I'm done!

Elle: awesome, now, new message, attach, send to, Sam, Jules, Ed, Greg, Spike, and Wordy.

Ed: Keep you day job boys

Spike: whoo-hoo

Risa: ok, now we're done….I think

Elle: yep, I'll be doing the next chapter you guys. I hope Risa didn't scar you too, too bad.

Greg: yes, please announce the next chapter Elle

Risa: so drop your truths and dares to our favorite SRU guys and their binding legal contracts will force them to answer


	3. Flashpoint Truth or Dare Part Three

Jen: Hello everyone!

Spike: what the hell? I though Elle was going to emcee this chapter?

Jen: yeah well, Elle didn't feel like emceeing this chapter and Risa's being paid to smooth out some details in the Bleach fandom so they hired me to emcee _Flashpoint: Truth or Dare_.

Spike: didn't Risa say something like 'be lucky they paid me and not Jen'

~Flashback~

_Risa: I'm one of the official liaisons between five different fandoms. Since Elle is not available be thankful I'm getting paid to ask you questions and not Jen_

~End Flashback~

Spike: oh yeah, um why do you look a hell of a lot like Jules?

Jen: because her mom was my dad's sister and I have all of my dad's genes including the ability to fire a Remmington 700….

Spike: um…

Jen: Moving on! What have the fans asked you guys to do this time, Risa sent me the video you guys made last time. I nearly fell off my chair laughing.

Lou: I'm glad you find that amusing

Jen: I find a lot of things amusing, but the fans want you to do some crazy stuff and we wouldn't want to deny them the chance to see it would you?

Sam: can someone dare me to—

Jen: hook back up with Jules? Already been done, according to the nice little list Elle left me you still need to get engaged, married and have bunches of kids.

Sam: um, I was thinking more along the line of—

Jen: well whatever the fans want you to do you have to do because it's in your binding legal contracts. I have them here *holds up seven binding legal contracts* ta-da!

Sam: can I burn mine?

Jen: after all the hard work Elle put in to making them? Those giant sharpie markers aren't cheap

Greg: Jen, I think we should start with the questions and dares…

Spike: Elle made our binding legal contracts with a giant sharpie marker?

Jen: well yeah, then she brought them to Risa and she used her connections to have the attorneys at CTV legalize them. Bu that's not the point

Ed: Jen, I'm Sierra one, get a letter

Jen: I thought Risa said I was sierra one? Watch, the first letter is going to be a dare for Spike to set the mean cats on you. *Opens first letter from letter bag* Oh, it's a question for Jules from FallenStar08:

_Ha-ha! So Jules-whatever happened to Scott, your boyfriend? Hmm?_

Jules: 'Most guys don't like getting thrown into the pavement by a woman'

Spike: why is that in quotes?

Jules: because it's taken from a movie called _SWAT._

Jen: OMG, Collin Farrell looks like my boyfriend in that movie!

Ed: yes because that was totally on subject

Jen: I'm Ichiban; you're niiban, shut up.

Ed: you're seventeen, I'm old enough to be your father do you know that?

Jen:*quickly changes subject* So Jules, Scott was a pansy is what you're saying hmm?

Jules: Scott wasn't exactly thrilled about my job and my crazy hours. He wanted to settle down and I'm not ready for that yet.

Jen: let's see who else do we know that loves you and works the same crazy hours?

Jules: *blushing slightly* can we move on please?

Jen: no, if I'm not mistaken, you and Sam still have a dare to complete from the last chapter!

Sam: I'm not exactly going to get married right away; I have to let my doting mother take care of most of it.

Ed: Jennifer Lauren Marie Bletchley, pull a letter out of that bag and move on with this chapter

Jen: fine, *pulls letter out of bag* it's a dare for Sam and Spike from uniquefreak202:

_Can I dare Sam and Spike to shave their heads?_

Jen: Yay bald men! I love bald men, Ikkaku's my favorite!

Lou: who's Ikkaku?

Jen: Ikkaku Madarame, Division Eleven under Kenpachi Zaraki? Do you people watch Bleach?

Spike: I watch Bleach, but my favorite was Code Lyoko

Jen: that was a good show too, my favorite character was Odd

Spike: I loved Odd too!

Greg: can we get back on target here?

Jen: I like Target, I bought my—

Ed: SAM AND SPIKE HAVE TO SHAVE THEIR HEADS!

Jen: WHY ARE YOU YELLING NIIBAN?

Ed: _I'm_ ICHIBAN!

Jen: so, like the other guys on team one, Sam and Spike have to go bald. I need a razor…

Sam: but the fangirls like my hair

Jen: I'm thinking of three words…what are they?

Sam: Um, rock paper scissors?

Jen: WRONG! BINDING LEGAL CONTRACT! Let's see, Sam, you sit here, you go bald first

Sam: *Sits in designated chair and pouts as Jen shaves off his blond hair*

Jen: Next

Spike: *sits in designated chair and laughs as Jen makes him go bald*

Jen: now you're all bald! We need another dare, oh here's one from sassyboots4

_OMFG! That was so amazing :) that was hilarious I dare Wordy to try and salsa to single ladies by Beyonce in a sequined salsa dress. Priceless!_

Jen: I actually have a sequined salsa dress from one of my dance competitions, give me about ten minutes to run home and get it.

Wordy: where do you live?

Jen: a suburb of London. Bye! *runs out of room*

*loud cracking sound*

Wordy: London as in England London?

Sam: how many other London's are there?

Greg: I'm sure there's another one somewhere…

*loud cracking sound*

Jen: I'm Ba-ack! *holds up baby blue sequined dress*

Wordy: Fine, who's to argue with the binding legal contract?

Jen: that's the spirit Mr. Wordsworth!

Wordy: *sigh* *disappears into closet* *puts on sequined dress* *sequined dress is to short, tight and low* what song am I supposed to use?

Jen: Single Ladies by Beyonce

Wordy: Here we go

Jen: *starts playing song on her blackberry*

Wordy: *Salsa dances to Single Ladies* Can I take this off now?

Jen: sure, the rabid Wordy fangirls will love it

Ed: are there even rabid Wordy fangirls?

Wordy: I have fangirls?

Jen: there's a Flashpoint author here who's a really big Wordy fan

Wordy: fine *pulls of dress leaving him in a pair of shorts*

Rabid Wordy Fangirls: OMG *faint*

Jen: moving on, uh here's another dare for Wordy!

Wordy: oh great, is this the "I Hate Wordy" chapter?

Jen: no, this is the "I love Wordy" chapter; you're not the scapegoat like Jeremy in shampoogirlrocks Code Lyoko Interrogation. They love you here :)

Spike: Jeremy's a scapegoat?

Jen: yeah, it's pretty funny actually

Spike: Jeremy was always really nerdy oh well…

Ed: back on subject

Jen: what subject…? Oh yeah Wordy's dare!

Wordy: fine

Jen: Whee! Ok a dare from SAR132-4!

_LMAO, "BINDING LEGAL CONTRACT!"_

_Get Wordy some tattoos of his favorite daughters! Right on the chest! And make sure at least one of the girls is wearing hot pink!_

Wordy: can't I get their names on my arm like I was planning on?

Jen: I love men with tattoos. My boyfriend just got his divisional insignia tattooed on his shoulder. I have mine on my hip. Plus Renji Abarai is freaking awesome with all of his tribal tattoos….but he can be a major pain in the ass *goes on long rant about Renji*

Jules: um ok…

Sam: can we fire her? Please? Somebody bring Risa back?

Spike: *starts humming Jeopardy theme song*

Greg: *listening intently like a good hostage negotiator*

Lou: just get this over with

Ed: JENNIFER LAUREN MARIE BLETCHLEY SHUT UP!

Jen: where was I? Oh yeah! I have a friend who's a tattoo artist; well, he's a regular artist but he can do it in sharpie marker because we don't have time to go find a real one. SAR132-4, we're gonna use sharpie markers for your dare.

Wordy: oh boy, let's get this over with

Jen: I'll be back,

Greg: Where does your artist friend live?

Jen: In New York bye! *leaves*

*loud cracking sound*

Greg: New York? How does she know all these people?

Ed: I really don't know, the internet probably

Spike: *is busy reading Code Lyoko fanfiction on his blackberry* *rolls on the ground laughing* hey, Jen and Risa are in Lyoko….?

*Loud cracking sound*

Jen: I'm back and I brought my bitch with me *a random boy is with her* this is Jake Emmerson!

Jake: hi

SRU: hi Jake

Jen: you have to give Wordy a tattoo

Jake: why?

Jen: Because Elle's binding legal contracts say so

Jake: What am I doing?

Jen: Wordy do you have a picture of your daughters?

Wordy: *gives Jen a picture of his daughters from his wallet*

Jake: This might take awhile you have the sharpies?

*Loud cracking sound*

Risa: Jen, why do you need my sharpie collection?

Jen: Wordy needs a tattoo

Risa: okay…

Spike: Risa, how can you be so mean to Ulrich?

Sam: COME BACK PLEASE!

Risa: What about Ulrich? Never mind I'm kinda busy, the Bount Arc screwed up our plans against Aizen

Spike: but the Bount Arc was all filler…but I think you were right about Jen. Are you emceeing the next chapter?

Risa: um, if I can figure out how to get into Hueco Mundo

Spike: go talk to Kisuke Urahara

Risa: that'll work, thanks Spike *Leaves*

Sam: No! come back here!

Jake: *stares at the sharpie collection* dude, there's like a sharpie in every color.

Wordy: Let's get this over with

Jake: *starts drawing on Wordy's chest with the sharpie markers* um do you want real-life or anime style?

Spike: get anime style please, please Wordy

Wordy: uh, no. can you do real life?

Jake: uh-huh

Jen: Ok, let's move on while Wordy's having that done…Oh look, they're questions from mollymarine!

_Thanks, I think everyone gave the "politically" correct answer about Sam/Jules. So moving on…_

_Since everyone was so great at "politically" correct answers I want everyone on the team to say what annoys them the most about each of their teammates, you know such as bad habits? Or is anyone like psycho or suffer from OCD? Who's the biggest blabber mouth? Who can keep a secret? Let's hear it._

Jen: that'll keep them busy. So…

Jake: *as he's tattooing Wordy* Jack snores and—

Jen: no one cares about you right now. Spill it!

Sam: Jules has to pluck her eyebrows every other morning before she leaves. It takes twenty minutes.

Jules: Sam snores so loud it sounds like a damn foghorn

Lou: Spike eats with his mouth open sometimes and he's got the most complicated Timmy's order.

Spike: Sometimes the glare off of Ed's head in the briefing room is so bad on a sunny day I feel like I have to wear sunglasses

Jake: CBS is holding out on the new season of Flashpoint, does that count?

Jen: I guess…but anyway, if we're gonna continue bashing each other should I get popcorn or a medic?

Jake: by medic you mean call Risa back?

Sam: call Risa back, she's not crazy

Jen: finish bashing each other!

Wordy: Greg has the worst OCD when it comes to putting files away

Ed: Wordy likes to watch chick flicks

Wordy: I live with four women! I'm praying Shelly's next kid is a boy so I can do guy stuff with him

Greg: Obviously nobody can keep a secret.

Ed: I think that Greg is the only one that can actually keep a secret

Jen: gossip is wrong guys…

Jake: that was so funny I forgot to laugh

Jen: shut up man-bitch and finish the dare

Jake: excuse me? I am not your man-bitch,

Jen: REEEEEEEE-SUUUUUUH

Risa: WHAAAAAT?!

Jen: can you, oh wait never mind. ELLLLLLLLLLLE!

Elle: can I help you?

Jen: can you make Jake a binding legal contract

Elle: Jake already has one for being my OC, like you and Risa. You're already bound by law to do my bidding

Jen: oh. Well then um…

Risa: idiots

Elle: um bye?

Spike: so um are we still answering mollymarine's questions?

Jen: yes! We can go on with them until Jake finish's Wordy's hot pink tattoo

Greg: I'm noting going to say what bothers me about my teammates because that's immoral

Sam: when it's that time of the month Jules is an uber bitch

Jules: I hate it when Sam drives the suburban; he makes the turns way to tightly

Ed: I hate driving with Spike because he always leaves empty coffee cups in the cup holder

Jen: wow, nobody's complained about Lou yet. They all love you!

Jake: I think Lou has all of three lines per episode

Lou: Sam doesn't stack the guns up in the cage properly

Sam: what the hell are you talking about? I stack them fine, it's not my fault you have OCD and they all have to be perfectly straight

Jen: you mean like when I let Renji clean Bessie and he screws with my scope? I hate that, I need to have it set a certain way and when he messes with it, it pisses me off.

Jake: *almost finished with Wordy's tattoo* nobody wants to hear about your problems Bletchley

Jen: suck it, Emmerson

Greg: Jen, Jake, calm down please. We don't want this to get out of hand.

Jake: done *steps back to reveal his masterpiece on Wordy's chest*

Wordy: damn, that's a really nice job. I kinda wish I had this done permanently.

Jake: if you send me a copy of the picture I can redraw it on paper but with charcoal and pencil.

Wordy: hell, I'll pay you, this is awesome

Jake: cool

Jen: well anyways, we still have one more letter in the sack…hey it's a dare for Spike from ayafangirl.

_You asked for it. mewants to see Spikey dancing to the Macarena to the Soulja Boi…in a pink tutu. Can elleZy grl make that wish a reality? *smirks*_

Jen: aya, this is fanfiction!! Like Kevin Gardett anything is possible!

Spike: I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat!

Lou: you won tickets in your Timmy's!

Spike: and we're not taking Donna!

Jen: I have a pink tutu! Be right back

Wordy: is she going to England again?

Jen: hell no, I'm gonna go steal one of Elle's. She doesn't do ballet anymore

Sam: Elle does ballet?

Jen: nah, she plays volleyball anyways *loud cracking sound*

Sam: did she just disappear?

Jake: she's gonna be in so much trouble for that

Jen: *reappears with a crack and tutu* here you go Spiky! Here's a tutu!

Spike: yay me, *slips tutu over his cool pants* ok hit it!

Jen: *plays Soulja Boy on her phone*

Spike: *does the Macarena with a few added moves for the duration of the song*

Jake: *records it on his cell*

Spike: *takes a bow* Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week!

Ed: Spike, please keep your day job

Jen: ok, review time again! Yay! Lemme see….a dare for SAM from iheartflaspoint!

Sam: oh joy

_okay okay okay... im ready to give my first dare to the lovely team one..._

Okay, so Sam HAS to sing "Im not your boyfriend baby" by 3OH!3.. to jules... then it breaks out into a full out crunk battle and she finds out he was just singing it because he wanted to show her how great of a singer he was (:

weird eh? oh well... it could happen (:

Sam: excuse me? No

Jen: *goes through stack of papers and pulls out Sam's BLC* you see this document? This is called a Binding Legal Contract and it controls you. You must do as the fangirls say no questions

Sam: fine

Jen: *whips out blackberry*

Sam: there was nothing in the dare about recording this

Jen: get over it Sammy-boy now SING!

Sam *sighs* _I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I ain't your cute little sex toy,  
I'm not your lion or your tiger,  
Won't be your nasty little boy,  
I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I can't grant your every wish,  
I'm not your knight in shining armor,  
So, I just leave you with this kiss_

Jules: oh great

Spike: *Rolling on the floor laughing his ass off*

Sam_: You can catch me on the speedtrain,  
Beeper in a three-way,  
Shinin' with the gleam chain,  
And your honey givin' me brain,  
You can catch me watchin' AI,  
Melo, it's game time,  
Pinkie with the same shine,  
Big poetic canine_

Jake: *not paying attention*

Jules: Sam, can you stop now?

Sam: but Jules!

Jules: *gets up and smacks the shit out of Sam*

Sam: *rubs cheek where Jules smacked him* But Jules I only wanted to show off what an awesome singer I was!

Jules: Sam, to be perfectly honest you suck

Sam: oh thanks I'm going to go cry in the corner now

Jen: do you need a hug?

Sam: NO!

Jen: haha *goes to get another review* oh, we're out of reviews :(. I guess that means we're at the end of the chapter. Aw man that was getting fun too; I have to go back to work now. Somebody wanna close this?

SRU: uh, no

Jen: Binding Legal Contract?

Greg: why is Binding Legal Contract capitalized?

Jen: because it controls your lives for the everlasting duration of this fic. As long as the fans and rabid fangirls keep coming up with dares and questions then the Binding Legal Contracts control you.

Ed: oh joy, hey I was thinking should we invite Donna to our little party?

Jen: if someone gives her a dare then she has to come to our little party

Spike: so someone dare Donna to do something!

Jake: so uh, to finish this, (I am bound by my own legal contract to say this) who should emcee the next chapter? Go to elle127's profile to vote in her poll. By the way I'm in the mood for some doughnuts, if anyone wants to dare me to eat a doughnut or two, that'd be greatly appreciated

Jen: Jake, you might not be back next chapter, I just needed you so Wordy wouldn't have stick figures drawn on his chest

Wordy: there's a secret stash of doughnuts in the fridge if you want

Jake: :D doughnuts! Hey can I drive the suburban too?

Ed: no

Jake: damn


	4. Flashpoint Truth or Dare Part Four

Jen: in compliance with whatever and what not Elle has not been able to update this chapter in over two months because—

Elle: shut up Jen, I'm so sorry you guys for not updating in forever because I—

Risa: save it, you're on your own kid

Elle: Sammy, help me!

Risa: he's not gonna help you either

Jen: so, guys dare number one

Wordy: hey wait isn't this chapter supposed to be emceed by the winner of the poll?

Spike: Yeah, who won the poll?

Jules: Jake did

Ed: why isn't Jake here?

Team one: *looks around for Jake*

Jake: *wanders into briefing room with a doughnut* hey guys.

Spike: you didn't eat the chocolate covered cruller did you?

Jake: I might've

Ed: how many doughnuts did you eat?

Jake: five six maybe…but that's not really important. See this is called a binding legal contract and we are all obliged to do whatever the fans tell us but moving on from that…*Cell phone rings*

Ed: Can you focus for a minute?

Jake: I'm hungry, where can I get some good nachos?

Greg: didn't you just eat a box of doughnuts?

Jake: now I want nachos

Jules: are you pregnant or something?

Jake: I'm a dude and you are going to pay for that!

Jules: how

Jake: DONNA!

Ed: oh shit

Donna: *wanders into the briefing room* I got a strange page on my pager

Jake: hey Donna, welcome to Flashpoint Truth or Dare!

Donna: what the hell

Jake: this is for you *hands Donna Elle's Binding Legal Contract*

Donna: …

Jake: So uh, *pulls out blackberry* First dare thing from FallenStar08…never mind it's a question

_Haha, A question for Donna, how do you feel about Jules taking back her spot on team one? Do you hate her?_

Donna: do I really have to answer that?

Jake: yes

Donna: do I hate Jules? No, but I think I could make a better asset to team one—

Jake: ….moving on

Donna: I'm not done yet

Jake: uh yeah you are. Next: uniquefreak202 has a dare

_Ok, if you continue this, I dare Jules to make out with, um, a frog? Yeah a frog_

Jules: no way in hell

Jake: frog? Where the hell am I gonna get a frog from? *thinks for a moment* ha! Be right back *runs out of the room*

Wordy: is he going to another country to get the frog?

Greg: probably

Sam: hey where's Lou?

Spike: *still reading Code Lyoko fanfiction*

Jake: I'm back, here Jules *throws her a orange and blue spotted frog*

Jules: are frogs supposed to be this color?

Jake: just kiss the frog and make the fans happy

Jules: fine *kisses the frog and pulls it away from her*

Jake: you gotta make out with it, put some—

Greg: ok that's enough we're going to read the next review now right?

Jake: no, Jules still has to make out with the frog but if she wants to trade it in I'm still single…and as a sniper myself—

Jules: I will kiss the frog

Jake: next dare, by the way I'm naming the frog

Spike: can we name it Gamabunta?

Jake: like in Naruto?

Spike: yeah

Jake: I like him, next dare is from sassyboots4

_I loved it! Spiky, you asked for it…I dare Spike to go find Donna, bring her into the room and kiss her in front of the entire SRU like he means it and I dare Greg and Ed to fight in those sumo wrestling suits to see who wins! Two dares in one review :)_

Spike: why me! Is this the 'I hate Spike' chapter? Oh whatever *walks up to Donna and sits on her lap*

Donna: hey Spike

Spike: *starts making out with Donna*

Sam: MY EYES! SOMEBODY GAUGE THEM OUT!

Ed: Oh dear lord

Greg: oh my god

Jake: ROTFLHAO

Jules: *eye twitch, eye twitch* ew

Jake: I'm looking forward to this one *holds out two sumo suits*

Greg: let's get this over with *pulls on sumo suits*

Ed: *grumbles* *pulls on sumo suit*

Jake: Ichi Ni san Ikuze!

Ed: what the?

Jake: one two three go!

Greg and Ed: *wrestle in the sumo suits*

Jake: next dare while those two battle it out? Spike, I think you can stop sucking Donna's face off

Spike: thank you

Jake: next dare from iheartflashpoint

BAHA! Loved it (: Now spike must sing Technologic by Daft Punk white he does the robot.  
then Donna and Jules have to chicken fight (: Jules's is on Sam's shoulders…um…Donna is on…crap no one can hold her up, well I guess she can sit on Ed's shoulders

Spike: Love that song! *starts doing the robot*

Spike: *off key* _Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,  
Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,  
Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam - unlock it,  
Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,  
Touch it, bring it, Pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it._

Jules: I thought we came to the agreement that Spike can't sing?

Lou: but that what makes this fun

SRU: OMG LOU!

Lou: hi!

Spike: Lou, where have you been?

Lou: in the Soul Society, I joined up a SWAT team in the G-13 and

Jake: nobody really watches Bleach here so moving on

Lou: wait, I have to tell them

Jake: MOVING ON! Iheartflashpoint wants you to reveal your most embarrassing moment to the crowd. This email has been sitting in Elle's inbox since September. Wow, it has been exactly two months since she last looked at this ELLE!

Elle: what

Jake: why have you left all of your fans hanging on a thread here?

Elle: I'm in school from seven thirty to at least five!

Jake: but isn't volleyball over now?

Elle: yeah, now I have time to sit down and write this fic. Now sit down, shut up and let team one reveal their most embarrassing moment

Jen: actually according to the email Jake never finished reading Jules and Donna have to have a chicken fight…

Sam: where the hell did you come from?

Jen: *is magically gone*

Jake: CHICK FIGHT! Go damn it!

Jules: fine, *Gets on Sam's shoulders*

Donna: ok, *gets on Ed's shoulders*

Ed: *nearly collapses with Donna on his shoulders*

Jake: can we get them in bikinis?

Spike: 0-0

Jules and Donna: *BATTLE ROYAL*

Jules: *Wins*

Jake: moving on, now you guys have to reveal your most embarrassing moment!

Greg: I really don't have any…

Jake: you were never a teenage boy were you? Because I've got a million stories and I'll be eighteen in January.

Greg: Ed caught me singing the "Over the Rainbow" song in the shower once.

Jake: I got drunk in Japan once and—

Ed: This cat attacked me on duty once

Jake: and I guess I blacked out because I don't remember shit—

Sam: A few guys back in Kandahar pants me when I first got there

Jake: and I have no idea how this happened but I was doing the Macarena—

Donna: that time they put took the Kevlar out of my vest and replaced it with cream cheese.

Jake: on the hood of freaking Byakuya Kuchiki's Mercedes Benz—

Lou: I spilled water on my pants once right on my crotch, it looked like a peed myself

Jake: to the freaking Numa Numa song—

Jules: my bra strap broke while I was playing paintball once and I didn't have a spare or any clean sports bras *Shudders*

Jake: while grinding my brother of all people—

Wordy: When my daughter dropped an F-bomb in the middle of the supermarket

Jake: and freaking Marcus had to get it on film. I mean really?

Spike: I had a dream that I was swimming in a river and when I woke up my bed was all wet

Risa: Jake that is really fucked up, I have to say, oh Spike I remembered what I wanted to tell you about Ulrich Stern

Spike: from that fanfic where you're really mean to him?

Risa: Compared to Marcus I'm a kitten, do me a favor, Ichigo's being a dumbass and we need another outside hitter; can you convince Stern to do it?

Everyone in the room: WTF did she just say?

Spike: can you speak English?

Risa: iie, Oi, Braddock, Yokattara o-denwa o kudasai, arigato :P

Spike: ENGLISH PLEASE!

Jake: next dare is from SAR132-4

_Awesome! Lol, priceless with Wordy, I'm evil, aren't I? –grin, grin-_

_Ok, keeping this alive_

_Hm…what to do…_

_I dare everyone on Team One + Donna, except to try and fix Babycakes. –Holds up large amount of money- and whoever fixes it gets about 10,000 in cash m'kay?_

_-random OC- Where'd all my money go o.o_

Spike: o.0 Babycakes

Jake: *waltzes over to Babycakes with a mallet*

Spike: NOOO!!!!!

Jake: *Breaks Babycakes*

Spike: T-T

Jules: *armed with a wrench*

Sam: *armed with a hammer*

Wordy: *armed with a screwdriver*

Ed: *armed with another screwdriver*

Greg: *armed with a blow torch*

Lou: *pulls up blue prints on his blackberry*

Donna: *steals Jake's mallets*

Over there: *crashes and bangs*

Spike: T-T o.0

Risa: …..

Jules: I FIXED IT

Spike: WHAA Babycakes is ruined no!

Jules: well I fixed as best I could after Jake attacked it with a mallet…I want my money now

Jake: here *hands Jules the money* well I think we're just about done…

Risa: you got another dare you need to attend to

Jake: why the hell are you here?

Risa: to make sure things don't get ugly.

Jake: fine, a dare from ayafangirl

_omg i love jake...i dare him and jack to eat a dozen dunkin donoughts! and i want donna to...come in a sexy dress and sing paris original (from How to Succeed in Business Without Really trying...go Gabby!) while trying to seduce Sam and then Jules goes Scorpio on her ass_

Jake: that means we actually have to get Jack here and I really don't want to do that

Donna: umm….

Jack: *walks in with a box of doughnuts* Hey guys

Jake: they just keep crawling out of the woodwork!

Jack: hey um, this box of doughnuts was sitting on the couch and it has our name on…what the hell is going on?

Spike: There's a lot of doughnuts in there…OMG chocolate covered cruller!

Jake and Jack: *take a doughnut*

Jack: cheers!

Jack and Jake: *Scarf 12 doughnuts apiece*

Jake: where's the coffee…

Donna: where the hell am I gonna get a sexy dress?

Wordy: *produced baby blue sequined dress from the last chapter*

Donna: *puts on dress* *Sings* _I slipped out this afternoon  
And bought some love insurance:  
A most exclusive dress from gay Paree.  
It's sleek and chic and magnifique  
With sex beyond endurance.  
It's me, it's me, it's absolutely me;  
And why? One guy._

This irresistible Paris original  
I'm wearing tonight,  
I'm wearing tonight  
'Specially for him.

Donna: *seducing Sam*

Sam: *Sweat drop*

Donna: _This irresistible Paris original's  
All paid for and mine;  
I must look divine  
'Specially for him._

Suddenly he will see me  
And suddenly he'll go dreamy  
And blame it all on his own  
Masculine whim,  
Never knowing that

This irresistible Paris original,  
So temptingly tight  
I'm wearing tonight  
'Specially for him, for him.

This irresistible Paris original,  
I'm wearing tonight,  
She's wearing tonight  
And I could spit. 

Jules: *Is wearing a Risa's dress which is the same as Donna's*

Donna: _Some irresponsible dress manufacturer  
Just didn't play fair.  
I'm one of a pair,  
And I could---oh no!  
_  
Jules: _This irresistible Paris original,  
All slinky with sin;  
Already slunk in  
And I could die.  
_

Donna: _And I could kill her_.

Risa: *Is wearing the same dress* _This irresistible Paris original,  
Tres sexy, n'est pas?  
God damn it, voila  
And I could spit._

Jules: *goes Scorpio on Donna's ass*

Donna, Jules and Risa: _Thirty-nine bucks I hand out  
For something to make me stand out  
And suddenly I've gone into mimeograph.  
Some laugh!_

This irresistible Paris original,  
This mass-produced crime,  
I'm wearing tonight  
For the very last time!

Jake: *full to the bursting with doughnut* Well I guess that concludes this installment…I fell like I'm going to throw up now.

Jules and Donna: *are having a catfight*

Spike: Ew, puke

Ed: why did I agree to this

Binding Legal Contract: *Has big google eyes* I always feel like, somebody's watching me

Greg: oh dear…


End file.
